


The toffee of Eponine - sent from above

by thisdodoisflyiiing



Category: Les Misérables (2012), Les Misérables - All Media Types, Les Misérables - Schönberg/Boublil
Genre: HAVE A HOLLY JOLLLLLLLLLY CHRISTMAS - grantaire probably at joly, I couldn't help myself, I suck at tags, M/M, Ugh, but it's a nice picture to paint in your head, cause they're all alive, k so it's mainly e/r fluff, the others are actually just briefly mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-14
Updated: 2016-01-14
Packaged: 2018-05-13 23:46:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 996
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5721592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thisdodoisflyiiing/pseuds/thisdodoisflyiiing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Amis have had a long day of cooking and eating and cooking and eating everything they've cooked and are pleasantly digesting their food and listening to stories. Toffee is currently on the meny alongside hot chocolate and Enjolras is dying to get a hold of a piece, but not desperate enough to leave his boyfriends side. His master plan to acquire some toffee is actually quite brilliant, according to Courfeyrac and, yep, probably just Courfeyrac...</p>
            </blockquote>





	The toffee of Eponine - sent from above

Grantaire popped a toffee in his mouth a sucked on it as he listened at Jehan retell the legendary story of how he told a man off at the grocery store for ramming his cart into the back of a pregnant woman. Being the tiny little man with a ponytail that he was, this added to extreme shyness and a fear of public confrontation Jehan did not often dare to shout at people, but this, this time he had run up to the woman and helped her up like the gentleman that he was and then turned with fire in his eyes to yell at "the inconsiderate lump of lard" of a man. 

Jehan was gesturing all over the place nearly slapping Courfeyrac in the face and spilling hot chocolate everywhere. Courfeyrac was not complaining, he was just skillfully avoiding his elbows and smiling proudly at his tiny boyfriend proudly speaking and making impressions of the people who also had joined him to shout at the man.

Enjolras had his arm around his boyfriends waist and was leaning on his shoulder also listening to Jehan's story, which, they all had heard innumerable times before but just seeing the light in his eyes as he remembered his glorious moment and listen to his voice was enough for any of them to listen to it as many times as Jehan would like to tell it. No one would say a word against it.

He could feel the sweet smell of caramel coming from Grantaire's breath and he felt his stomach surge for something to digest. Despite the fact that they practically had been eating from early morning until just a few hours ago. Now they were all just snuggled up in the livingroom of Combeferre's apartment passing around cups of tea and hot chocolate with marshmallows and eating christmas candy.

All their friends were there, Marius and Cosette snuggled up an a chair, Courfeyrac next to Jehan on the floor by the fireplace, Musichetta, Joly and Bousset were somehow all draped over the rest of the sofa with Enjolras and Grantaire.

The fact that Bousset wasn't suffocated was something of a miracle as he had both Musichetta and Joly lying on top of him, all smiling widely. Musichetta was lazily tracing a pattern on Joly's back and Bousset was combing her long thick hair between his fingers.

Eponine and Combeferre were sitting on the floor in front of the sofa next to each other, having somewhat of a competition of who could tickle Enjolras's bare feet with a loose feather that had come from a pillow just to bother him. They were waiting for the other to tickle him too much and get kicked. Feuilly and Bahorel were squeezed into the last armchair, despite them looking very uncomfortable with their wide shoulders squished against each other and their hips pressed deep into the stuffing of the chair they didn't want to move.

They all had their own set of skills, pies, bread, cupcakes, soufflés, christmas ham, meatballs, potato mash and several other condiments that they all had made and then consumed together over a period that was impressively short, and they were now into eating dessert.

The plate with all the homemade toffee and fudge (Eponine's pride and love) was just out of reach for Enjolras, and he was not prepared to leave his very comfortable place at the side of his boyfriend. Just as Jehan was delving into the various names that he had called the awful man from the mall Grantaire reached for another piece of toffee and a plan formed in Enjolras's head. He listened until Jehan finished his story and everyone were discussing sexism and other various serious subject, all expecting him to start talking fancy again as he usually did just like on the meetings.

Instead he was just nodding along and listening, though he had to bite himself hard in the tongue not to speak and make the discussion a rant that continued for an hour. Since it was christmas everyone was more inclined to talk about movies and ridiculous gifts that they had been given and receiving earlier so it soon died out and no one thought further of Enjolras's nonexistent input. Just according to plan.

Grantaire smiled cheekily at Courfeyrac who was making a face at him, 'probably for some snide remark' Enjolras thought. He wasn't paying attention. He just waited for the right moment to put his plan into action. Grantaire's mouth opened and the delicious toffee landed on his tongue. This was Enjolras's cue, his big moment, to carry out his plan.

He put a hand on R's cheek and pulled his face toward his mouth. Grantaire gave a surprised little jump as their lips touched and smiled into Enjolras's kiss. Enjolras parted his lips and forced Grantaire's mouth open. Stage one of the plan was done. Enjolras's tongue found it's way into Grantire's mouth. There it grazed his teeth and searched the back of his mouth until he got a hold of the target, Grantaire's newly acquired piece of toffee. Once safely transported to his own mouth he ended the kiss quite suddenly and grinned widely at his boyfriend's puzzled face, still trying to understand the fact that Enjolras had just pulled a prank, and actually kissed Grantaire to get it done.

"You sneaky little shit" The smile that was spreading over Grantaire's face could be heard, as if it was almost a force in the air. Since it was Eponine's homemade toffee sent from above he grabbed another one, and was very careful not to let Enjolras near his face until he had finished it himself. He wasn't sure he would be able to pull away should Enjolras kiss him again.

Enjolras just smiled at him and taunted him by showing off his new price on his tounge.

"Merry Christmas asshole" He said.

"Merry Christmas jerk" Gantaire said and placed a sticky kiss on his nose.

**Author's Note:**

> Right, so I know it's wayyy past christmas but I got the idea during christmas break and then forgot about it and now I just had a shitload of feels and needed to write something e/R and fluff. So this is what I ended up with, it's written very quickly and not very thoroughly read-through so excuse some typos.
> 
> I'm here on Tumblr!! Come and send me a message!
> 
> http://thisdodoisflyiiing.tumblr.com


End file.
